duck_and_coverfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie MacAllister
"Gotta get down in the dirt sometimes to get the good stuff to sell, ya know?"' ' History Background Charlie’s mother, a regular wastelander obsessed with tinkering, found her small settlement attacked by the Legion when she was only about twenty. Whoever wasn’t killed became a slave, including her. She was basically used for breeding, giving birth to two boys whom she never saw again. Shortly after that, she was being moved with a number of other slaves when the NCR attacked, freeing them all. While a number of the slaves decided to go with the NCR, Charlie’s mother thanked them for their kindness and continued where she’d left off, tinkering and building her own weapons. Charlotte was born six months later, though she soon became known only as Charlie. She was always loud and rambunctious, with other parents in the settlement often complaining that she was bullying the other kids. (Really, she was just playing! Honest!) Her mother, or ‘mama’ as she called her, never really sugarcoated her past for her daughter, and Charlie grew up with a hatred for the Legion and an inherent desire to beat any man in a skirt over the head. Mama taught her all about building laser guns, and it soon became her favourite hobby. Eventually they moved so her mother could work with the Gun Runners, at which point Charlie decided she was going to explore on her own for a while, and hopefully cut the balls off some legionaries while she’s at it. She now scavenges the wastes to make her living, exploring anywhere she can to find things she can sell or use for her own means. Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality Charlie’s personality is fiery, to say the least. Her mama taught her to be independent and to stand up for herself, and she definitely took it to heart. Very few things scare her - among them are super mutants and the idea of being forced into slavery like her mother before her. She grew fond of energy weapons at an early age, and she finds few things as satisfying as blasting someone into a pile of goo, but she also likes beating skulls in. Really, it just depends on her mood. She has her own philosophy on killing - that being, if someone doesn’t sit well with her, she won’t hesitate to kill them, because if she shoots first, they won’t shoot at all. Basically, Charlie’s loud, opinionated, and violent, with heaping amounts of energy. Get on her good side and you’ve got a hyperactive buddy who tells tall tales of her mother’s escape from the Legion - get on her bad side, and she’ll try her damnedest to end your life. Appearance Charlie keeps her hair up in pigtails almost all the time, and her sense of style is inspired by the cowboys of yesteryear - button up shirts, vests, bandannas, and her trusty cowboy boots. She’s looking for an appropriate hat. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Wastelander